Crystal Candy
Crystal Candy is one of the blockers in Candy Crush Saga. It is officially introduced in the 308th episode, Crystal Canteen. Appearances Properties *Crystal candies encase other elements, similar to marmalade and licorice locks. However, they can be cleared by making matches underneath them (by moving the candy outside the crystal candy into it to create a match). *Candies and movable blockers can pass through them like jelly. Elements such as licorice locks and conveyor belts can be underneath them. *They can also be destroyed by special candies but they can't be destroyed by making regular matches next to them. *If an immovable blocker is underneath crystal candies it can only be destroyed with special candies. **A one-layered crystal candy that encases an immovable blocker behaves exactly the same way as a licorice lock. Notable levels *'Level 4596': First level with one-layered crystal candy, two-layered crystal candy, crystal candy order, empty crystal candy and first candy order level with crystal candy. *'Level 4597': First level with three-layered crystal candy, first level with waffles in crystal candy and first ingredients level with crystal candy. *'Level 4598': First jelly level with crystal candy and first level with multilayered icing in crystal candy. *'Level 4600': First mixed level with crystal candy and first level with licorice locks in crystal candy. Also, the licorice locks in crystal candy contain special candies. *'Level 4603': First moves level with crystal candy, first level with candy bombs in crystal candy and first level with conveyor belts that travel through crystal candy. *'Level 4608': First level with popcorn, non-spawning colours and licorice swirls in crystal candy. *'Level 4615': First level with sugar keys and sugar chests in crystal candy. Also, the sugar chests in crystal candy contain licorice swirls, striped candies and dark chocolate. *'Level 4629': First level with locked ingredients in crystal candy. *'Level 4636': First jelly-order mixed level with crystal candy order. *'Level 4645': First level with two-layered icing in crystal candy. *'Level 4657': First level with jelly fish in crystal candy. *'Level 4682': First level with lucky candies in crystal candy. *'Level 4730': First level with coconut wheels in crystal candy. *'Level 4748': First level with colour bombs in crystal candy. *'Level 4757': First level with locked UFOs in crystal candy. *'Level 4761': First level with (Not locked) UFOs in crystal candy. *'Level 4781': First level with candy frogs in crystal candy. *'Level 4783': First level with cake bombs in crystal candy. *'Level 4812': First level with empty sugar chests in crystal candy. *'Level 4828': First level where regular magic mixers can spawn crystal candies. *'Level 4839': First level with mystery candies in crystal candy. *'Level 4857': First level with marmalade in crystal candy. Also, the marmalade contains liquorice swirls. *'Level 5284': First level with chameleon candies in crystal candy. *'Level 5551': First level where crystal candies are required on a board where they don't appear or spawn from magic mixers. *'Level 6014': First level with sugar coats in crystal candy. *'Level 6113': First ingredients-order mixed level with crystal candy order. Trivia *This is one of the HTML5 exclusive blockers that resembles another blocker and is multilayered. This one seems to resemble Marmalade and Liquorice Locks, except they can have up to three layers and they can be cleared by swapping the candy inside with another candy to make a match inside them. *This blocker was released approximately one year (52 weeks exactly) after Candy Cane Fences, the first blocker exclusive to HTML5 version. *This is the first element to be required for candy orders in the level it debuts in. *Crystal candies make up the numbers 122, 123 and 124 in the tile map code (one-layered crystal candy, two-layered crystal candy and three-layered crystal candy, respectively). *This is the first blocker that can properly encase other encasing blockers. Candy cane fences and candy cane curls can surround other encasing blockers but it's possible to destroy the blocker they surround without breaking them completely. **This can lead to elements other than the candy frog being encased in two blockers at once, such as special candies in level 4600, ingredients in level 4629 and licorice swirls in level 4857. *The first few levels with crystal candies do not allow you to use starting boosters. *Crystal candies have the order number "28". Gallery Gameplay= One-layered Crystal.png|One-layered Crystal Candy Two-layered Crystal.png|Two-layered Crystal Candy Three-layered Crystal.png|Three-layered Crystal Candy Map EP308.jpg|Crystal Candies seen in the background sprites for 308th episode Level 4596 tutorial.png|Introuction of Crystal Candies |-| Order= Crystal order.png|Order icon Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Multilayered blockers Category:HTML5 features Category:Order elements Category:Encasing blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2019 Category:Magic mixer elements Category:Immovable blockers